


Sunset.

by marcoxfriedl



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoxfriedl/pseuds/marcoxfriedl
Summary: Sunset and it's memories. Sunset and it's beauty.Sunset and us.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, past! Steven Lim/Evan Ghang
Kudos: 6





	Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually write this fic on my own language (which is Bahasa Indonesia) and it's a bit hard to translate this into English. Damn I had bit of a hard time. Apologize for bad/wrong grammar and wrong spelling and wrong phrase and even my existence is wrong. But hey, I tried my best and I'm new to the fandom and English fanfiction (I grew up reading and writing fanfic in my own language don't blame my lack of knowledge in English *cue sad violin music*) 
> 
> Also, there is one ship that I really love but it is not that big. I mean, imagine what would Steven/Evan relationship be like? They scream coffee shop!au energy so much! 
> 
> But it's not about them it's about our dearest favorite boyfriend!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do, apologize I can't make anything good for them.

_Sunset._

Sunset is indeed everyone's favorite.

If you come to the beach, you want to see it and also memorize it.

As if you do not want to miss those beautiful views.

Also thousands of stories that you share with sunset.

The posture is sitting on white sand, far enough from the reach of the sea waves that are not too hard. Maybe God poseidon is in a good mood, he thought.

The sun began to fall slowly changing the bright blue sky to orange, he bent his legs and hugged him looking sad.

There is no happy expression like two people ten steps away capturing the sunset with their cameras.

If only, he could bury all his memories with sunset.

Like what he did to engrave his memory with the sunset.

“coffee?” The figure turned around, accepting the canned coffee his friend gave him. Say thanks and look back at the sunset.

Both of them were silent, and didn’t say anything. His friend, who was standing with a coffee can, didn't intend to talk to him, as if letting the navy-blue haired figure drown in his memories that he buried together with the sunset.

“Have you ever thought,” without intending to turn his head he began to speak. “Why do people like sunset so much? While in fact, the sunrise is just as beautiful as this.”

“I have no idea.”

“Exactly, Drew. No one knows why.”

There's silence.

Just as the waves had receded, letting both of them enjoy the moment. “Steven...”

“Ah, I feel pissed.”

Steven, the figure with navy blue hair straightened his legs. Smile a little.

“Why?”

“I feel annoyed that Evan liked sunset and made us see the sunset, and also made a memory with it.”

Andrew was silent, Steven opened his coffee can and took a small sip. Still staring at the sun that has hidden half of itself in the far west.

“And now, every time I see the sunset I always remember it. Haha.” Andrew couldn't stand Steven's bland laugh. He was just silent, letting Steven let out his grievances.

“I hope he’s happy with his new girlfriend.”

Andrew tightened his grip on his canned coffee, the sun was about to rest on the far west of the reach.

“I hope Evan will also make new memories with her. So that there are no longer any ties between us and the sunset, the silent witness to our forbidden feelings.”

The sky that was orange is now slowly darkening. The stars began to decorate the dark sky there, as if trying to decorate Steven's heart and feelings.

“Let's go.” Steven turned his head, saw Andrew sipping his can of coffee.

“Where?”

“Somewhere, you wanna stay here?” Andrew stared at him, with the same stoic expression. Steven flashed his smile, held out a hand. Without saying a word, the auburn hairman took the navy blue hair's hand and helped him up.

“Want to eat something?” Steven asked after the two of them walked away from the beach. Considering that both of them are enjoying food from local restaurants instead of fast food, Steven asked that. Andrew shook his head as he threw away the coffee can and looked at Steven who looked confused.

“No, I just wanted to take you away from there. I hate seeing you sad, especially because of that Evan guy.”

Steven laughed softly, putting his arm around Andrew's shoulder as he always did. “Aw, my dearest ukrainian friend is concerned about me?” Steven teased him with a playful smile.

Andrew rolled his eyes in annoyance, without intention of shaking off Steven's hand which was resting comfortably on his shoulder. “I just don't want you to drown yourself on a beach when you thought about it.” Andrew replied sarcastically, making Steven push his body in irritation. Replace Andrew in laugh.

“Let's go to your house? Eat some pizza, netflix and chill baby.”

Steven frowned in disgust, Andrew laughed even louder.

At least Andrew is always there to comfort Steven, whatever it takes.

At least Andrew is always there whenever Steven needs him.

At least Andrew is a home to Steven.

_Even Andrew himself doesn't know if Steven is gonna start to love him like he always did since the first time they knew each other._

_Even Steven himself doesn't know if he’s going to start to love Andrew like he always knows._

_Even the moon is going to be their silent witness over their unspoken feeling to each other._


End file.
